Waking the dead
by Fragile Etiquette
Summary: After X, Subaru and Fuma learn that there's always time for a second chance with the one you love. (Warnings: Shonen Ai, S/S, F/K, and spoilers)
1. Introduction

Author's note: To anyone who is reading this and waiting for the sequel to and the answer is. I lost the file a few weeks ago and am planning on rewriting it, but due to school and another project it may take a while to get up, but I promise you I'll do my best to make it worth the Looooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait. For now this is my new pet project. I promise updates will be better then my other works. -=Hangs head in shame=- I'm such a bad author. Oh, and for with a twist, yes, I know it's messed up and am going to fix it and repost it. -=Ponders what warnings she should have for this fic=- Well, first off, spoilers because this is a post X series fic and deals with that. . . a little. Yes, it is a humor fic even if it is X ^^. Please review, I love feedback and sadly I don't get much. -=Weeps, then broods=-Oh, and there's mild pantslessness and probably nakedness as well, however there is no strong citric content. However there is mild ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X, in fact, nothing is mine except a broken down laptop and a Piece of junk tower. . . oh, and a love for Hiyama and Li -=Snuggles her plushies=- So don't sue me. Oh, I own the patented powder blue apron too -=Waves it around=-. . . I think.  
  
Waking the dead  
  
  
  
His feet fell gently on the sakura petal covered ground, petals crushing quietly and staining the brown dirt a pale pink as he passed. Words he had heard ages earlier rang through his mind, "under every tree there's a human body." He said quietly under his breath, and he knew that it was true now. Under every one of the trees was a body of a dragon. Those that had died now held a place of remembrance . . . except for the one man he wanted to remember. On days like this, when the sun was hidden behind clouds and rain trickled lightly over the sakura garden he missed Seisheriou the most. These were his Sakura after all. Subaru could not help but feel like he was only tending them in his loves absence. Love. He pondered the word and what it meant to him, particularly regarding Sei-chan. For years, he tried to keep himself from thinking those words in the same sentence. How could he feel that way about the man who had done such awful things, the man who had killed his sister? But when he had told him . ., when he had died, Subaru had known that he loved him. He sighed deeply as he looked to the trees that surrounded him, dropping pale pink petals about the ground. He walked to Seisheriou's tree, holding in his hands a single red rose. Red meant love in the language of flowers they said; he placed it by his tree knowing that it was only a token gesture. Seisheriou's body wasn't under the tree in reality. In reality they had never been able to find the body of the man he loved. Remaining on his knees he heaved a sigh and murmured to the empty grave, "Is this what you wanted for me? Is this what my 'wish' has gotten me? In the end, all I really wanted was you." He shook his head, he was fighting the tears again as he stood and made his way from the trees, his trees. Why had it had to come to this, but then Sei-chan's final words rang inside his brain. "I wanted to grant your wish because I love you." Subaru let the tears fall as he murmured back. "Then why didn't you grant it and stay?" 


	2. Squishey, squishey

Author's note: Sorry this chapter took long, I've been working on another story as well as school work and I just got my laptop back. But thank you for your reviews, and I hope that Seisheirou's explanation is satisfactory for you.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any X characters. But I'd like to own X plushies.  
  
Chapter 1 Squishy, Squishey  
  
  
Subaru entered his apartment building with a rattle of keys and a heavy sigh. He whipped the tear tracks from his face with the heavy muslin of his coat before removing it and throwing it to the chair. His apartment was almost immaculately kept, more because he never used it then the fact that he cleaned. He had never liked living on his own, and especially not after Hokuto had died. For the barest instant he indulged himself in a fantasy of what it would be like to come home to someone and almost on instinct his mind claimed that someone as Seisheriou. Somehow in the year that he had known him Subaru's mind had thrown them together as a couple and now days he let it wonder more often then not. He still kept in touch with the other dragons, but he preferred his own world to their reality. He had had to pay particular care with Fuma however who went into a complete withdrawal when Kamui had gone. They talked a lot now, sitting in café's that weren't destroyed during the battle and sometimes having dinner together. They were like to lost sheep, but sadly, their shepherds would never come and dig them out. He sighed deeply but stopped midway through as he realized something was coming from the kitchen. Two things in fact, the first being one of the most delectable scents he had smelled in ages and the second being a light humming.   
  
He listened for a moment wanting to know whom the sound was coming from. He knew he had given no one the key to his apartment and was getting edgy about who it was. But who would come to his home and cook? Things didn't seem to add up. He readied three of his spirit wards and quietly crept into the kitchen. Poking his head into the kitchen he was surprised at what he saw. There was a man, with short black hair and only a powder blue apron adorning his body standing in front of his stove stirring something in a pot. As if this was not enough there was a large hole, the size of a hand sitting dead center in the middle of the man's back. Subaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. The hole in the man's chest would have ensured his quick death, not only that but he had seen the man die in his arms not even a year ago. Could he be dreaming? He thought to himself confusedly. Could he be dead? He had been so lost in thought however that his body had decided that it was going to move for him. He crept quietly to the humming man so as not to disturb him in his cooking. His arms wrapped tightly around his waste as if testing to see if they would go through. It was then that his mind caught up with his body as Seisheirou looked behind him, sipper gingerly in his hands. "Subaru-kun, you're home." He said with a smile.  
  
Subaru looked at the other man in disbelief. How could he be so nonchalant about this, after all, he was the one that was dead. "Sei-chan, y-you're dead. Aren't you?" Hadn't he killed him less then a year ago? Hadn't rainbow bridge almost taken him with the one man that he could call the love of his life?   
  
Seisheirou nodded. "True enough."  
  
"H-how are you here?" Came the still shocked voice. Subaru was still clinging to him in fear that he would disappear if he didn't keep a tight hold on him.  
  
Seisheirou scratched the back of his head and put the sipper down pondering the question a moment. "Kamui I think."  
  
"Kamui?" There was now confusion littering Subaru's voice as well.   
  
"Well yeah. I was sitting there with Satsuki. She died you know." Seisheirou looked down at Subaru who nodded. "Well, we were talking about how computers will never replace the human touch when we heard Kamui. Did something happen to his body? He didn't have one."  
  
Subaru nodded. "It kind of. . . pixilated. He saved Fuma you know."   
  
Seisheirou nodded, "I know. He said something about that. But I digress. He said that you needed me and the next thing I knew I woke up."  
  
Subaru seemed distracted by something as he asked, "You woke up?"   
  
Seisheirou nodded. "I woke up, swam to the surface and walked here soaking wet. Don't ask me how I knew this was. . . Subaru." Seisheirou's voice had turned warningly as the powder blue apron he wore rose and fell. Subar gave the other man an innocent look and Seisheirou's face grew more severe. Subaru looked sheepishly at the other man and removed his hand from the hole between Seisheirou's shoulder blades.  
  
"I wanted to see if it was real." Subaru said sadly.  
  
"Yes love, it's real. You should know that, after all, you put it there." Was the other man's reply. He lovingly took Subaru's right hand in his own and turned to face him, giving the hand an elegant kiss. "I see my mark is still there." He said changing the subject. But Subaru would not be swayed.  
  
"Does it hurt?" He asked, once again sticking his hand in and out of the hole he had made in the older man's chest and causing the apron to once again rise and fall.  
  
"Not anymore love, but it really is weird you doing that. You know, you're holding up rather well considering."  
  
Subaru nodded. "That's because I'm going to pass out." And true to his word, he did. 


End file.
